The Chase
by deansbabygurl
Summary: This is only my second story so please be nice. Whoever reads please review and send in comments on whether if I could do better. So please remember to R&R! Hope you all like it...


**The Chase**

by: Deansbabygurl

I closed my eyes as I heard the footsteps get louder and closer.

I focused on breathing quietly and staying still.

My heart felt like thunder beating heavily in my chest.

Then the footsteps stopped and everything was quite.

I opened my eyes and slowly moved out from under the desk and looked around.

Everything was in place, nothing was touched or moved from when I came into the study.

I slowly moved around the desk and then realized that the window was open.

The boy is still here, he could be outside or this could be a trick making me walk over to the window and then jump out at me.

I couldn't help it, the curiously got the better of me and I slowly walked over to the window and looked out only to see the tops of other buildings and no cars driving around on the road.

It would be a good idea if I just left right now before I got myself into more trouble then I already am in. I thought as I walked away from the window and left the study.

I opened the front door to the house and walked outside and into the nights fresh air as I looked around and studied everything carefully knowing that he might be outside now.

I made my way across the road and got into my black ford explore and drove down the road until I reached my little apartment.

I could have found the boy, I might have been able to catch him, but such I left now I have to wait for another chance, what would have happened if I stayed? what would have happened if I tried to attack him?

It was just the choices we have to make in life. I told myself as I opened my apartments door and closed it behind me, locking it.

I looked at my tv that was always left on making people think I was at home.

''There has just been a thirteen year old girl Casey Anderson kidnaped from her home on Willows drive just a few minuets ago, we are here with you live at Willows drive.'' A girl said giving the microphone to a older lady that looked frightened.

''I heard a window break inside my house and ran to my daughters bedroom to find that she wasn't there and that her bedroom window was broken, so I ran outside and found no trace of where my daughter or her kidnaper went.'' The lady said with tears running down her cheek.

The tv showed a picture of a pretty little girl about thirteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes.

''If you see Casey Anderson or know anything about this little girl please call the police or 1- (918)- 677-0978'' The reporter said.

I fell back on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

He kidnaped a girl right after I left, how could I let this happen?

I turned off the tv and closed my eyes trying to get enough sleep before I woke up to tomorrow quest of finding the little girl Casey Anderson.

I felt the tears run down my cheek as I crawled under the table and looked at a creature that I had always believed was fake, just a myth or something to make stories interesting and fun.

He had Blonde hair that looked basically white, his hair was spiked and his eyes where blue he was tall and handsome, and also looked very strong but he had two long fangs.

He was a vampire.

He pushed my father down to the floor slowly driving a knife into my fathers chest.

I stared helplessly at my father listening to his screams of pain.

The mysterious guy slowly got up and turned to my mother reaching for her and pulling her over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her forcing her neck side ways and Biting into her neck as he drank her blood.

The tears ran down my face uncontrollably watching my parents slowly die.

I watched my mothers face twist in pain and her body go limp in the guys arms.

The Mysterious guy let my mother fall to the floor and turned to my father staring in pain at where his beloved wife laid still on the floor.

The Vampire wiped the blood from his mouth and slowly pulled the knife out of my fathers chest whispering something to my father that I couldn't hear and then slowly driving it back in.

The Vampire turned around and pulled me out from under the table and stared into my eyes as his hand slowly wiped the tears from my face and running his hand through my hair.

His hands where strong but he was very gentle and his face was full of wonder and amazement.

He leaned close to me whispering in my ear ''Im sorry'' as he kissed my neck so softly and then turned around and left.

I stood there shocked for a moment and then ran over to my father that was bleeding to death and took his hand in mine.

''Father please don't die, father please'' I cried.

But then his hand went limp in mine and I realized he was dead and I was all alone.

I walked over to my mother and pulled the neckless off of her neck and put it on thinking it would be the thing to make me remember them by.

I wiped the tears from my face and walked out the door into the nights air and yelled ''I SHALL GET MY REVENGE''

I woke up breathing heavily and tears running down my cheek as I remember the night I watched my parents get murdered by the man I have been chasing ever sense.

I was 13 when it happened and now I am 18.

I took care of myself for five years seeking my revenge.

I learned that the Vampire that killed my parents name was Damon and that he never ages, he looks the same as he did that very night he killed my parents.

I got off my bed and got changed and took my backpack off the floor and walked out of my apartment ready to kill the Vampire that ruined my life.

Chapter:1

The sound of a cell phone ringing distracted my focus on the malls parking lot.

I unzipped my backpack and took out my cell phone and held it up to my ear.

''Hello'' I said.

''Hey Chelsey, Dean is inside the supermarket'' Sam said.

''So, how are we going to get him?'' I asked.

''Well, I did my part of finding out where John was going to be tonight and that was the deal, I lead you to John and you kill Kevin.'' Sam said.

''Alright, thank you Tiffeny, I'll call you tomorrow, bye.'' I said turning off my cell phone and putting it back in my backpack.

I stared out my explores window watching people go in and out of the mall.

Well what are you waiting for?

John to come out of the mall and walk right into your arms?

Oh dream on chelsey! I thought.

I opened my explores door as I got out of the car and shutting the door behind me, locking it.

I threw my packsack over my shoulder and walked into the mall as I looked around.

Where is he? I thought.

I slowly walked over to a bench and sat down as I took out a picture of John that Sam gave me.

John looked to be about 17 years old, brown hair, grey eyes, and a foolish grin.

I slowly slipped the picture into my pants pocket and walked over to the small area that had confession stands as I glanced around.

He could be anywhere in the supermarket I thought.

Then I seen him walking over to the Venders machine.

I slowly backed up so he couldn't see me and watched him.

He put some quarters into the vending machine and bent down to get his soda and started to walk to a exit of the mall.

Wonderful, he's leaving the supermarket already, wonder where he's going. I thought.

I slowly followed him a good distance behind and walked outside as he was working his way to his red corvette.

Nice car, I would sure love to have that. I thought as I got into my black explore and drove out of the parking lot following him into a dark ally.

Slowly his corvette came to a stop in front of a small building.

I watched him get out of his corvette and close the cars door behind him.

I quickly got out of my explore and said ''Nice car there, I would love to have it''

He turned around fast and stared at me.

Most vampires think of a girl in a black ally as prey, but what he doesn't know is that im a vampire slayer.

''Want to go for a drive?'' He said sweetly.

''No thank you, I was just planing on taking it'' I said reaching into my backpack and pulling out a stake as I watched his face slowly form a grin.

''I'll spare your life, and take the car if you tell me where Damon is.'' I said walking closer to him.

''Make me'' He said.

I moved fast over to him and tried to trip him but so fast he moved and I was on the ground with him kneeling down next to me with his hand on my shoulder keeping me down.

I felt his breath tickling my neck as he moved so close to me we where only a inch apart.

His mouth slowly opened and I could see his two long fangs.

''Stop John'' Dean said walking out of the building and putting a hand on Johns shoulder.

''Leave her to me'' Dean said pulling John off me.

John slowly backed away and went into the building.

''Hello Chelsey, what a pleasant surprise, you look so much prettyier then you did six years ago.'' Dean said grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet.


End file.
